King of the Carnaval
"King of the Carnaval" is the seventeenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on April 22, 2017. Plot The Kingdom of Avalor is celebrating Carnaval and the Royal Family is building a float for the parade. Even Esteban is in the spirit for once. For this, Elena considers making Esteban King of the Carnaval which Esteban is reluctant to accept. Suddenly, the palace is visited by Victor Delgado, an old friend of Esteban's, and his daughter Carla. Victor's father was the Royal Treasurer of Avalor during King Raul's reign. When Shuriki took over forty-one years ago, she banished Victor and his family and, now that Avalor is free, he has come back. Elena gives Victor and Carla a tour of Avalor Palace and, at Carla's urging, they go to the Royal Treasury. While there, Elena shows the tiara and explains how it was the favorite of Queen Lucia, who always wore it for Carnaval. As everyone leaves, Carla steals the key to the Royal Treasury from the Captain of the Royal Guard and gives it to her father. When everyone gets back to the courtyard, Victor claims he's tired and goes back inside. Suspicious, Esteban sends Higgins to follow him but Victor gets rid of him by sending him to the kitchen. Victor then enters the Royal Treasury but is stopped from going any further by the booby traps inside. When he gets back outside, Victor is confronted by Esteban, who realizes he came back to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. Victor retorts that that's nothing compared to what Esteban did to him: Forty-one years ago, they both made a deal with Shuriki: They would help her take over Avalor in exchange for positions of power. However after she took over, Shuriki had Victor and his family banished. Victor then gives Esteban an ultimatum: Help him steal the Crown Jewels or he will drop the bomb on his betrayal to the Royal Family. Reluctantly, Esteban steals the Crown Jewels but he is caught by Elena on the way out. Esteban tells her he's bringing the jewels out for her and their family. After kissing his cheek and thanking him for her mother's tiara, she leaves, leaving Esteban feeling guilty. Once they're back outside, Victor demands he get those jewels back or else before everyone leaves for the Carnaval Parade. Victor takes control of the coach and makes it go super fast causing, as he intended, a bumpy ride. During the bumpy ride, Esteban takes back the jewels and Elena climbs to the top of the float. When Esteban returns with the jewels, Victor and Carla see that he hasn't taken back the tiara. When Esteban explains why, Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others. Carla does so by unhooking the float, which sends the passenger part sliding out of control into a park with Armando, Isabel, Luisa, and Francisco on it. With the others gone, Victor tells Carla to take the tiara from Elena. Esteban tries to talk him out of it by telling him he already has enough jewels to which Victor snaps that the tiara is the only piece that matters and they are not leaving without it which makes Esteban bite back "Then you are not leaving at all!" and he grabs the reins from Victor. Victor asks him what he's doing to which Esteban snaps "What I should've done in the first place: Making the right choice." and stops the float. Furious, Victor spills the beans about Esteban's betrayal to Elena as Carla steals the tiara. Victor imprisons Elena and Esteban inside the float and rides off with Carla and the jewelry. Back inside the float, Esteban is about to explain himself only for Elena to tell him she doesn't believe Victor and to tell him it's time to stop feeling guilty about his service to Shuriki. Once they get the float moving, Elena and Esteban give chase and, with the help of their family and the Citizens of Avalor, apprehend Victor and Carla. Elena banishes the pair from Avalor forever. As they are escorted out, Victor vows to return to get the tiara. Esteban puts the tiara on the head of Elena, who crowns him King of the Carnaval. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Mikey Kelley as Higgins *Joe Nunez as Armando Song *Something I Would Never Do Home Video Release *Elena Of Avalor: Celebrations To Remember Trivia *The carnaval parade sequence of this episode is based on the real-life yearly samba schools carnaval parade in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *Moral: You can't change what you did before, but you can change what you do next. International Premieres *August 15, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Queen Lucia's Tiara.png|Queen Lucia in the Carnaval King of the Carnaval 1.png The Queen's Dress.png King of the Carnaval 2.png King of the Carnaval 3.png King of the Carnaval 4.png King of the Carnaval 5.png Caught Red Handed.png King of the Carnaval 6.png King of the Carnaval 7.png King of the Carnaval 8.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes